Breaking it down
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Lexa Russo ( alternate evil Alex Russo from another dimension ) is back again in this one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

* * *

 **Breaking it down**

 **Lexa Russo ( alternate evil Alex Russo from another dimension ) sit on her bed, doing some casual masturbation when suddenly the barrier between the 2 dimensions fall apart.**

"What the fucking?" says Lexa confused.

In a flash of evil red magical light, the legendary Stone of Dreams appear on the floor in front of Lexa.

"OMG, that's the Stone of Dreams. Holy damn poop. Amazing like much, so cool." says Lexa.

She grab the stone and it adapt to her soul, turning black as it becomes evil.

"This is fucking nice!" says Lex with a sexy smile.

She suddenly remember the version of herself from the normal reality.

"Diminenta et reveiylium de crato asternius bendare." says Lexa.

A magic portal to our world appear.

Lexa sees Alex on the other side.

"Hi, baby! Ready for a short fuck with me?" says Lexa as she stpe through the portal.

"Lexa, what are you doing here?" says Alex confused.

"I'm here to have some sex with you and to take over your dimension...using this." says Lexa, all erotic, as she hold up the Stone of Dreams.

"No way!" says Alex. "I might have sex with you, but I will never let you take over the world. Give me the stone, woman." says Alex.

Alex pull out her wand, point it at Lexa and says "Geo la spiritus. Unavio et domina retrivum, numno."

The Stone of Dreams fly from Lexa's hand to Alex' hand.

Lexa pull out her wand, swing it and says "Geo la spiritus. Kalosium et ultima retrivico, instantis."

The stone fly back to Lexa.

"Bombardium grande, vocantes." says Alex as she swing her wand.

A blast of red magic knocks out Lexa.

Alex grab the stone.

"Hmm, how do I remove the evil in this?" mumbles Alex.

"You are weak!" says Lexa's voice from within the stone.

"I'm not weak. I have power beyond imagination." says Alex in a mature calm tone.

"So you think you're cool huh? Let's see who is the best, baby." says Lexa's voice from within the stone.

"Alright, Lexa." says Alex as she point her wand at the stone. "Nocturnium draculio reverta neutralicus."

Nothing happens.

"Darkus kandarium puriticum instantio." says Alex, pointing her wand at the stone.

Nothing happens.

"Fuck! Arvenius lunario divinata recantim." says Alex in anger.

"Humanensis, ego dominum, destructivia, instanti carabelu." says a dark demon as he appear out of the stone.

"Shit...!" scream Alex in pain as she fall to the floor.

"Such a weak little slut you are." says the demon with an evil laugh.

Alex is almost dead.

The demon starts to rape Alex.

"Petiricum feminus rapalentia." says the demon.

Suddenly a white blast of magic knocks the demon away from Alex.

"Leave my sister alone!" says Justin Russo as he jump in through the window.

"Necro et mordrus de la humanensis caspadium." screams the demon.

Fire fly from the demon's eyes towards Justin.

"Protegia grandinius." says Justin as he swing his wand.

A field of magic blocks the demon's attack.

"Anoricum arma de patronia." says Justin as he swing his wand.

A huge blast of white magic destroys the demon.

"Invericas et oricuminum emmendo." says Justin as he cast a healing spell on Alex.

"Thanks, Justin." says Alex with a cute smile.

"No problem, Alex." says Justin.

Justin snap his fingers and disappear.

Alex look down at the stone on the floor. It looks normal again.

She grab it and is about to leave the room when suddenly Lexa wake up.

"Stop it, baby!" says Lexa as she grab her wand and point it at Alex.

"Vindiculum celestis franteego." says Alex as she swin her wand and sends Lexa back into her own dimension.

The opening between the dimensions close itself.

"No!" scream Lexa in anger.

She swing her wand, trying to break through to the other dimension again, but it doesn't work.

"Fuck! Largonium portis de et jargolis." says Lexa in anger.

Nothing happens.

The next day, Alex and Justin return the stone to its proper place in the cave in the Caribbean.

Alex and Justin also use their magic to make it impossible to remove the stone from the cave again.

"Now the stone will rest here until the end of time." says Justin.

"Are you sure Lexa can't steal it again?" says Alex.

"Yes, I'm sure. She can't take it from the cave." says Justin.

"What about the stone in her dimension?" says Alex.

"There is no stone in her dimension. The Stone of Dreams is a magical artifact of the highest level, it bridges the gap between all dimensions so out stone is their stone. There is only one." says Justin.

"Oh, I understand." says Alex.

"That's good. It's best for everyone if the stone remain here." says Justin.

"Yeah, the stone's too powerful to be used." says Alex. "I promise that I will make sure that it stays here forever."

 **The End.**


End file.
